Forget Me Not
by NW330
Summary: Sequel to Trapped in FF10. Shinn goes off to find out about Spira, joined by Rikku and another. But can one of them admit their love to the other? R&R Please
1. Kilika Inbound

Thanks everyone for reviewing Trapped in Final Fantasy 10, I never really planned to make a sequel but here I am again making a sequel to a Final Fantasy fic I made. This one will try to focus more on Romance than on Action/Adventure.  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
Chapter 1, Kilika Inbound  
  
I had said goodbye to some of my closest friends just a few minutes ago, my only friends. Now I was on this boat heading for Kilika Island. I had not been there or at least I don't remember being there aside from the Sphere I have with me.  
  
The ship was still getting ready for departure so I wandered around it for a couple of minutes. The new clothes I had bought were pretty comfortable. I was wearing my Gunner outfit as I called it. The outfit was a blue vest with a zipper running the entire way up the front. I had a scarf wrapped loosely around my neck that blew around freely in the sea wind. The pants I wore were short with a couple satchels wrapped around the right leg and around the waist. There was a metal shield tied to my left hip and a holster on my right hip for my pistol. I still had the gloves from before and I wore this with pride.  
  
Eventually after the long wait the ship departed. It was a rather large crew aboard. It consisted of about twenty or so people including me. I was getting all sorts of these people coming over to me thanking for helping to kill Sin. Even with this costume change hiding the facts that I helped save the world wasn't something easily hidden.  
  
Not that I didn't like the attention. I had always felt the Al Bhed were heavily hated but now since the collapse of Yevon and the death of Sin people seemed to think the Al Bhed weren't as bad as they thought they were.  
  
The first half hour of the journey wasn't very exciting. My life really stared with action and without it anymore I was having trouble adjusting. Then one unexpected surprise brought me out of a daydream I was having while staring out at the ocean.  
  
Someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly. I had no idea who would do this so I instinctively turned and flung my aggressor off of my back. Once I had a look at who did it I was truly surprised.  
  
"Is that any way to treat a friend?" she said to me.  
  
"Rikku? How did you get here?" I asked out of amazement.  
  
"I thought you might need some company on your little journey so I decided to tag along." She said walking up to me.  
  
"You really don't have to, you know? I mean you probably have stuff you'd rather be doing." I told her.  
  
"Well actually in addition to helping you I'm gonna introduce people to the wonders of machina." She said proudly.  
  
"Well I guess you can come along." I told her as she leapt at me hugging me tightly. I hadn't noticed it before but she changed her appearance too. Her hair was slightly let down with a couple "tails" tied in the front and side. She was wearing just a yellow bikini top and a brown mini skirt with two straps showing above them.  
  
"What's with the new look?" We both asked at the exact same time.  
  
After explaining a few things to one another we both decided to take a rest near the engine room.  
  
"Why is she here?" I thought to myself. "It's gonna be so weird with her going along with me. I thought I told her I didn't want to try this love thing yet."  
  
Then the ship began to rock slightly. What was going on now?  
  
"What was that?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said standing and running out into the hallway.  
  
I ran out after her and she was facing these two men with what looked like machina guns but more like rifles than my pistol.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked them hunched over in an attack position.  
  
"Hey she's a looker ain't she? Must have something good under that skirt for us to steal." The one on the right said.  
  
The two of them were clad in black clothes and gloves and had masks of the same color.  
  
"Hey!" I said drawing my gun and running into the fray.  
  
The two men shot at me and hit me dead on. It hurt more than I expected it to. I fired back at them and they both seemed a little hurt by it. Rikku then lunged forward with these two knives that had circles around the hilt and cut the two down.  
  
"Handy little items I picked up." She said celebrating. She holstered them at her hips.  
  
"Who are these guys?" I asked my friend.  
  
"No clue Shinn. Maybe there are more." She told me running ahead up to the deck.  
  
"Rikku, don't go by yourself!" I shouted to her.  
  
I ran up after her and she had already taken down a few more of them. I shot a couple more and soon just about all these guys were down.  
  
"They were probably thieves. Well so much for them." I said walking over to her.  
  
"They probably didn't think two legendary Guardians would be onboard." She said happily.  
  
We looked ahead and an island was in the distance. I thought it might be Kilika but Rikku's expression told me otherwise.  
  
"We must have gotten blown off course from those guys." She said.  
  
It turned out we were and now we were all on this strange island. The captain of the boat told us that a storm would soon hit the ocean so we had to stay here for the time being.  
  
We all kinda camped out on the deck of the boat for the night.  
  
"Hey Shinn, I forgot to tell you something important back there." She said to me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"Well I've noticed that since Sin has died the Sphere Grid we've been using isn't working. So basically everything we learned from before is kaput."  
  
That explains why that gunshot I took hurt so much. My old self had more vitality and stamina to survive it better than now.  
  
"Well that's a real bummer." I pouted.  
  
"But I've come up with an alternative way to use all the skills from before. I've come up with a Garment Grid to use. We can change what sets of skills and weapons we use with this and a nice change of costume too." She said showing off her body slightly.  
  
"Well I do have a sword and another costume with me..." before I finished she butted in with a piece of information.  
  
"I know. I converted it into this." She explained holding up this small sphere. "This is for a Warrior. Take it."  
  
I took the sphere from her small hands and placed it in my pocket.  
  
"Lights out!" someone yelled as the lights on the ship shut down.  
  
"Time to sleep." She said stretching with a big yawn.  
  
I too lay down a little further away from her and began to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"He doesn't seem too happy to see me." I thought looking over at him. Not that I came out here to be with him, but he's beginning to act like a meanie.  
  
I know it's short but please review on what you think about it. And I don't own FFX-2 yet so I don't how the Garment Grid works outside battle, like how they get the spheres and stuff like that. 


	2. Down With Love

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX characters or their locations blah blah blah. I only own Shinn. Though I wish I owned Rikku too.  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
Chapter 2, Down With Love  
  
I woke up to a nice gentle breeze. I had only really known such calm winds on the beaches of Bikanel. I stood up gathering my things together and looked out in the horizon. My puffy sleeves and hair blew softly in the wind.  
  
"What a beautiful day!' I said stretching out. I looked around and Shinn was still sleeping. He must be tired. I guess I just have more energy than him.  
  
I decided to walk around this island for a little bit. Maybe Shinn would find me by himself. I don't need him all the time.  
  
I removed my boots and began to walk along the beach. The sand felt so nice on my bare feet. I found this spring in the middle of the small island and sat there for awhile.  
  
"Was it right to come with Shinn? I mean it seems like I'm doing more harm than good. I just wanted to be with him." I said to myself.  
  
I plopped down on the ground and stared at the sky. "Why do I want to be with him? I had more feelings for Tidus than Shinn. Tidus was nicer anyway, but those two weren't that different. I guess since Tidus is gone I'm trying to replace him with Shinn. Oh I don't know!" I groaned from the state of confusion I was putting myself in.  
  
"I guess I'm just expecting too much from the guy for right now. I should take it easy from now on." I told myself making my decision. "And stop talking to yourself!"  
  
"I thought I heard your voice." Somebody behind me called out.  
  
"Oh, hi Shinn. H-how long have you been there?" I asked him feeling my face turn red.  
  
"I came in at 'I should take it easy from now on, and stop talking to yourself!" Shinn said trying to mimic my voice.  
  
"Oh, that's good." I said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're acting awfully strange."  
  
"Hey, anybody out there!" We heard someone else call out. "We're preparing to leave. Get everything together and let's head on out."  
  
The two of us went back to the ship and soon we were off for Kilika Island. Shinn had never been there before. I've at least seen it once, but the only time he saw it was on that sphere he has.  
  
Walking down to my cabin I noticed one of the passengers leaning with his back against the wall. He wore all black and had a ton of belts on his legs, waist, and arms. The only part of him that wasn't black was his spiky blonde hair. It was almost like a male Lulu.  
  
He never made eye contact with me and it looked like he didn't want to be disturbed from whatever it was he was doing. The large katana on his back bolstered my decision to leave him be.  
  
My cabin was rather small and cozy. I had been working on making another dressphere for myself and managed to make a Warrior. I'd have to show it off sometime, like right now.  
  
It may be just me but I like to immediately try something as soon as I can. I set up a large full body mirror in the room and got out the small sphere.  
  
Changing between my regular little Thief outfit to my Warrior one felt rather warm and it kinda tickled me. When I opened my eyes up I was holding a very long sword in my right hand. I looked to the mirror.  
  
I was now in a red and black outfit with this large headband holding most of my hair back. Long sleeves with red shoulder pads and a black vest that showed the middle of my upper body. The pants were short and stopped just above my knees and then started again going down to my boots. Some skin from my hips and butt were showing but I didn't seem to care, I've seen much worse from some people.  
  
Satisfied with how my costume worked out I changed back into my regular clothes.  
  
"What am I gonna do in Kilika anyway? Maybe I'll find a boat to go to Besaid and visit Yunie if she's there." I thought aloud to myself.  
  
I heard the loud whistle sound signaling we reached our stop at Kilika. I gather my little supplies and placed them in the small packs on my belt. Going up top I saw the small village at the port a couple of yards away.  
  
"Is this Kilika?" Shinn asked standing right next to me.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been here much. It looks like it was attacked by Sin but it seems it picking up the pace a little bit. With machina they'd be able to build faster." I explained to him.  
  
"Well isn't that what you came along to do?" he asked me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you came along to teach people how to use machina and stuff. Isn't it?"  
  
"Oh of course. Why else would I come with you?" I really wish I hadn't said that. He walked away slowly to the dock. I still sat there feeling terrible about what I just said. "Stupid Rikku."  
  
I noticed that kid in the black and with the large katana walk off the ship and into town. I wonder who he is.  
  
I eventually got off and slumped into town a little depressed. It seems when it's just Shinn and I that we don't seem to see eye to eye. Well I'm sure he probably feels the same way.  
  
I noticed a few people trying to build a bridge but having little trouble keeping one section of wood in place while trying to nail it in. I had just the thing for that.  
  
I dove into the water and swam under the bridge and took out a small device that was just the size of my small palm and it launched two cables in opposite directions that latched onto the ends of the bridge and held it firmly in place while the people nailed it tightly in.  
  
I surfaced and they seemed pretty happy that I helped even with the machina helping me out. It's about time people learned that machina isn't something bad that should be avoided.  
  
"Wow that thing was pretty amazing. What is it?" one of the young workers asked me.  
  
"Well it's just a machina used to help repair things. You can have it if you want." I offered them holding out the device I used.  
  
They took it and were happy with it. Looks like machina use will start to spread around Spira now. Well now that is out of the way I think I'll go find Shinn.  
  
I looked all over the small village. I looked in every shop and pub and came up with no traces of him. Then I spied the temple up in the jungle. Perhaps he went there.  
  
The hike up was refreshing. I was attacked by a few fiends but there was no permanent damage to me. My Warrior skills made the fights a little easier with the added strength.  
  
I walked up the steps towards the former holy place with my sword firmly holstered on my back. It was pretty heavy, I'd have to get used to carrying a large hunk of steel instead of my usual claws or knives.  
  
Shinn was looking out at the vast agriculture in the distance and I walked up next to him quietly and didn't say a word. I didn't want to risk saying the wrong think again.  
  
"New clothes?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I have one of those spheres too. They're called dresspheres and we can change costumes and skill sets with them. I'm a Warrior." I stated proudly.  
  
"You look lovely." He said not turning to me.  
  
"Enjoying this island?" I asked him. He turned towards me and his swirled blue eyes met my green ones.  
  
"I feel bad that it was heavily damaged by Sin, but it is still a beautiful place. I may come back later."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"I was speaking with someone who was going to Besaid and I figured I'd go with him."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Well he's right behind you so you can ask him yourself." He told me.  
  
I turned around and looked at the person right behind me. He was so close so I jumped and shrieked a little bit.  
  
Well like it? By the way I've begun to write more in Final Fantasy: World so stop by that fic too if you want some cool reading written by me. Reviews are always accepted. 


	3. And Three Makes Three

Forget Me Not  
  
Chapter 3  
  
And Three Makes Three  
  
Spinning around looking at the guy who Shinn was going to Besaid with was that kid on the boat!  
  
"Ahh! It's you!" I shrieked a little too loud, even for me.  
  
"You two met?" Shinn asked.  
  
"No. She was staring at me on the ship." He said in a very deep, very mature, voice. He seemed very serious and aloof from us even though he stood about three inches from me.  
  
"Well introduce yourselves." Shinn said smiling a bit. He must think it's a little amusing with him introducing for once.  
  
"Well I'm Rikku, machina expert." I proclaimed with incredible pride. "And what's your name?"  
  
Looking at him I was trying to guess what his name could be. Vincent came to my mind first.  
  
"I'm called Three." He said. I looked at him with a look of confusion and then it changed to seriousness after peering into his glowing blue eyes.  
  
Of all the names in Spira I'd have to say that Three takes the cake for most unique. Not that it's a weird name or anything just I never knew people to name their children after numbers.  
  
"Well when did the two of you plan to head for Besaid?" I asked them.  
  
"The next boat leaves in the next half hour. I suggest you move your girlish self down there quickly." Three told me. What a jerk!  
  
"Dammit! Why did I have to go and say that to her?"  
  
The three of us began to hike back down through the jungle cutting anything in our way down. Shinn even tried on his Warrior costume.  
  
It was a dark blue color, both pants and sleeveless shirt, with a brown belt with a symbol carved into it. His left shoulder had this large armor pad on it and his right arm had some form of tape going up to the elbow starting at a gauntlet by his wrist. His sword was a very large two handed weapon that I didn't think he could handle but even his skill with a blade that large could impress even Auron.  
  
"That was refreshing." Three said placing his sword on his back, attaching to the magnetic strip on the belt around his shoulders.  
  
"Seems like you know how to fight fiends, Three." I complimented.  
  
He said nothing to me but I knew, deep down, he felt happy from the kind words. Eventually we were in the fiend free village. We had about five minutes until the ship departs.  
  
"Better run guys!" Shinn called out dashing forwards towards the docks. He sure has a good sense of direction, knowing where the docks are from only being here a couple of hours.  
  
We managed to make it onboard with time to spare. I sat on the railing of the deck and just let the sea breeze flow through my hair and relaxed.  
  
"Rikku, have you ever been to Besaid?" Shinn asked me, and surprising me while doing it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's ok. I've been there once, but I was just a little girl, probably around four or five. I barely remember it very much." I explained to him.  
  
"Didn't you visit Yuna?" he asked.  
  
"Well we were distant cousins then. I'm hoping she's there when we arrive." I told him.  
  
"Me too. I still like her." He admitted.  
  
He still likes her. Well I can't just tell him that I'd rather he like me better, it's his choice. I can't even remember the last time I had a steady boyfriend. It's been ages almost, in fact it's been never. My longest relationship with a guy that was considered serious was around three months.  
  
"Well I'm going down below to take a nap. I was fighting fiends all day today." I told him shuffling down below to the cabins and finding my room.  
  
As I changed back into my Thief outfit and removed my boots I began to start thinking why I had come along in the first place again.  
  
"I guess I'm just pursuing a hopeless crush. Well I'm not giving up. If I can't win over Shinn's affection than I bet there will be other people out there that are even better than him!" I cried out jumping up high in the cabin.  
  
"Keep it down over there!" I heard someone yell through the wall of a bordering cabin.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said in a lower volume as my cheeks took on a bright shade of red from embarrassment.  
  
Falling into the small bed and placing my face on the pillow I began to drift into sleep.  
  
The ocean waves and the sounds of the sea helped me fall asleep quickly. I dreamt of the time when everyone was going across Gagazet's furious snowstorm and when Shinn and I both fell down into that cave area.  
  
I don't know why but that was one of the most beautiful times I've ever had in my life. Granted a snowy subzero mountainside was hardly what I'd consider romantic it was special. Though I wished Shinn picked a better time to experiment with kissing, I took it seriously while he doesn't seem to realize what an impact it had on me.  
  
Maybe he doesn't cause I never bothered to speak up to him about it. I guess I can't be blaming him completely, I never showed him signs that I was really depressed after that happened. Everything after that happened was when my depression began.  
  
Losing Shinn I would always sit on the deck of the Airship and just think with the high speed winds blowing at my face. The calm and absoluteness of the sky were comforting to me. Then I figured that I could always try and be with Tidus after we all would defeat Sin, but then he turns out to be some dream and just vanishes.  
  
I remember that day very well. It was only three days ago too. Nobody but Yuna knows it but I sat in my room on the Airship and cried the whole trip back, even in my sleep tears would continue to well up in my eyes. Maybe by being with Shinn I'm just hiding my depression. Well after dreaming rather sad things I awoke to the sounds of the sea. It was still calming me.  
  
Stretching my body out and yawning loudly I got up and put my boots back on. We should be at Besaid any moment now.  
  
I got all my gear together and exited my cabin. As I passed through the corridor I heard the most unusual sound from behind someone's door.  
  
"Is someone, crying?" I asked myself softly leaving. I probably don't even know who it is.  
  
"Why can't I ever do anything right? It always ends up this way!"  
  
About three minutes later we arrived in Besaid on its wonderful beach.  
  
"Wow, this place is marvelous!" Shinn said just bursting with wonder staring at this new location.  
  
"Hey where do you think Three is? Not that I care!" I pouted.  
  
"Probably coming along. It's not like he's traveling with us. I plan to stay here for awhile. And why don't you like him?" he asked me.  
  
"He was a big meanie to me at Kilika! He should treat me with more respect." I said lowering my head and trying very hard to hide my depression.  
  
"Well why don't we visit the village here, there is one right? Maybe Yuna is there." Shinn suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." I said following him.  
  
From now on it's going to be mostly Rikku's point of view. Well I hope the story is appealing to some people out there. 


End file.
